<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Skywalker by Runs_With_Wolves1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971711">The Skywalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1'>Runs_With_Wolves1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Use of the Force (Star Wars), Adopted Children, Adoption, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Apparating (Harry Potter), BAMF Ron Weasley, Battle of Hogwarts, Being Lost, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Bottom Ron Weasley, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Luke Skywalker, Gen, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Language Barrier, Lightsabers, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Major Character Injury, Marriage, May the Force Be With You (Star Wars), Missing Persons, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Outer Space, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Protective Luke, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric, Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Space Battles, Splinching (Harry Potter), The Force, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Top Luke, War, Weasley Clock (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron ran out of the tent and into the forest. He never came back.</p><p>----<br/>Luke felt someone through the force, someone powerful</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Jedi Ron Weasley</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Ron Weasley, past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Skywalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Do you regret it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do I regret abandoning my friends and family in the middle of a war? Of course."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He had to get out of here. He didn't care where he was going; he just had to get away. Away from Harry and Hermione. Away from the Horcrux. Ron blocked out every thought but <em>run</em>. The wounds on his arm stung, but he dismissed them. Turning on the spot, Ron only had one intention as he apparated.</p><p>
  <em>Anywhere, it doesn't matter where, as long as it's far from here.</em>
</p><p>He didn't know where he was going, but something inside him was pulling him. The space around him constricted inward, and Ron would have cried out from the agony in his arm if there had been air in his lungs. The world went black as his eardrums popped. With a sickening compression, Ron dropped to the ground.</p><p>He huddled there on his hands and knees for a moment, desperately attempting to catch his breath. Blood trickled from his arm onto the cold metal floor. Ron slumped back and peered at his surroundings and came face to face with a werewolf.</p><p>His screams ricocheted off the metal walls, and the werewolf leaped back in alarm. Ron scrambled back, hitting several large crates.</p><p>He was going to die by a werewolf. What the bloody hell had he been thinking, running away from Harry and Hermione?! Ten seconds after fleeing and he was confronting death on his own. Terror made his entire body feel frigid, numbness spreading down his limbs. Ron would die here, and Harry and Hermione wouldn't realize until after the war. Hell, there stood a reasonable likelihood nobody would know. Nobody knew where he was, and nobody would know how he died. The sole evidence his family would have was his clock hand tumbling to the floor, joining the rest of the names of deceased Weasleys.</p><p>A sob broke from Ron's throat as he clutched his knees to his chest, waiting for the werewolf's fangs to tear into him.</p><p>He waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>Ron snuck a glance up at the werewolf. The creature was standing there, kneeled down on its knees like a person. It was making small noises, like words, holding out a paw to him. Ron noted that the werewolf was wearing clothing. What?</p><p>Ron scrutinized the creature but recoiled back when it crept closer. At his flinch, it stepped back, making more delicate noises at him. It reminded Ron of Luna when she was attempting to entice one of the numerous felines of Hogwarts to come to her. The werewolf stood back and held it's paw up to the side of its head, speaking into some gadget that wrapped around the outer cartilage of its ear. Ron examined the creature as it stood there, but it made no move towards him.</p><p>Blood was dripping down his arm, so Ron snatched the sling off his shoulder and rolled it up. He pressed down with the fabric against the injury, hissing as pain shot up and down his arm. The entire time, the werewolf stood back nervously, fidgeting with something on its belt.</p><p>Footsteps down the metal hallway warned that someone else was approaching. A woman standing well over two meters tall strode in, her skin a pale blue, and two large appendages from her head cascaded down her back. The blue-skinned lady walked to the werewolf, exchanging a few words before both turned to Ron. The blue woman deliberately approached him slowly, crouching down in front of Ron, holding out a hand for him to accept. The end of the right appendage on her head flicked out, and she smiled at him gently.</p><p>Whatever this person was, she was very obviously a sentient creature who so far seemed not to want to cause any harm. Even the 'werewolf' behind her appeared entirely in control and non-threatening. Ron slowly rose to his feet and accepted her hand. She was oddly warm.</p><p>The lady said a few words in a language Ron could not recognize and gently began to lead him out of the room and down the metal hallway. The werewolf walked ahead, which Ron was glad for. In control or not, he didn't want either of them at his back. He reached into his pocket for his wand and stopped walking as his stomach dropped.</p><p>It wasn't there. His wand was gone.</p><p>No wand. No notion of where he was and with no strategy to get back to Harry and Hermione. He was still bleeding from his previous attempt at apparition, and this attempt was just as disastrous, even though it was catastrophic in an entirely different way.</p><p>Ron held back tears and followed the two alien beings down the metal hallway. Something inside him warned him he wouldn't be home for quite a while.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luke looked up, handing off his youngest padawan to Ben.</p><p>"Uncle Luke?"</p><p>Luke nodded.</p><p>"I feel it too."</p><p>Ben balanced the young girl on his hip as he stood next to his uncle.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Luke smiled.</p><p>"A strong user in the force has made their first connection."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>